


bold

by listentokels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, It's not really my writing without some fluff I think, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a smidge of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentokels/pseuds/listentokels
Summary: Tooru doesn’t expect it when Kageyama crowds him against the bar of the club they’re in, melding their mouths together until Tooru can’t even process where one of them begins and the other one ends.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	bold

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me, you might know that I don't like writing smut. But it is pretty necessary in some of the brain rot that comes to me so this was titled "smut writing practice" in my docs and that is exactly what this is.

Tooru doesn’t expect it when Kageyama crowds him against the bar of the club they’re in, melding their mouths together until Tooru can’t even process where one of them begins and the other one ends. When Kageyama pulls away, Tooru almost gives chase before he stops himself, as a strand of saliva stretches between their mouths. Tooru feels out of breath and knows Kageyama feels the same as he pants warm breaths across Tooru’s skin before whispering, “Sorry, was that too bold?”

Tooru stares at him, the dim lighting doing nothing to hide the flush on his cheeks. He can feel the way Kageyama trembles whether from nerves or how good the kiss was Tooru can’t be sure. He thinks he might be trembling too. Tooru shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry,” he says, before pulling Kageyama back in again, drowning himself in Kageyama’s deliciously hot and wet mouth, rubbing their tongues together wantonly. He moans when he feels Kageyama rutting against him.

“My hotel,” Tooru breathes in the minuscule space between their lips. “My hotel is nearby.” 

He doesn’t expect Kageyama to hesitate and pull away from him. The man is suddenly shy, when moments before he had manhandled Tooru into the edge of a bar. His back smarts from it, now that he’s thinking about it. Kageyama isn’t looking at him, and Tooru feels an inkling of irritation rise within him as he stands there, half-hard in his jeans.

“If you don’t want to, I can easily find someone else,” Tooru says, even though he hadn’t been looking before. He already turned down more than one proposition before Kageyama came over.

“Let’s go,” Kageyama says almost immediately, the bravado from before back on his face as he looks determinedly at Tooru. Tooru smirks. “Alright. Let’s go.”

It’s only a few blocks of walking, but it seems like neither of them are very patient as they pull each other into dark alleyways to steal kisses and palm at each other against the walls of dark storefronts long-closed for the night. It takes them far too long to arrive into the privacy of Tooru’s hotel room. 

Once inside, Tooru’s mouth waters as he slams Kageyama’s hip into the closed door, kneeling down to work Kageyama’s tight black jeans off until he can see the outline of the man’s cock straining against his dark blue briefs, a wet spot forming at the tip. He looks up, lifting the hem of Kageyama’s shirt up until Kageyama understands and takes it from him. “Between your teeth, Tobio-chan. You’ll probably want your hands for other things,” he tells him with a smirk on his lips.

He takes a moment to admire the way Tobio’s cheeks pink prettily before he returns his attention to the sight in front of him. Tooru licks his lips in anticipation before mouthing at the base of Kageyama’s cock through the fabric, using his fingers to tease at the band of his briefs. He hears Kageyama groaning through his teeth above him before he feels fingers threading through his hair.

Nuzzling his nose against the fabric, he takes in Kageyama’s heady, earthy scent before pulling Kageyama’s briefs down. Keeping one hand on Kageyama’s hip, he uses the other to wrap his fingers around Kageyama’s cock. It’s hot and heavy in his hand as he licks teasingly at the tip before taking as much of it into his mouth as he can. Kageyama’s grip in his hair tightens and Tooru feels when Kageyama’s knees start to give out, his weight bearing down on Tooru as he holds his hips against the door still.

Humming, sucking, and licking, Tooru enjoys the feel of Kageyama’s cock in his mouth, the salty bitterness on his tongue before he pulls his mouth off and says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Kageyama lets himself slide down to where Tooru is kneeling and starts in on Tooru’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Tooru takes off his own shirt, then pulls Kageyama’s off of him as well. He stands to shimmy out of his bottoms, walking towards the bed at the same time and looking to make sure Kageyama follows. Tooru pauses, before asking with suspicion, “You have done this before, right?”

Kageyama glares at him before striding over and pushing him down onto the bed which takes Tooru by surprise. “This is definitely not my first time, Oikawa-san. Lube and condoms?”

Tooru gestures towards his suitcase, mumbling the words “outside pouch” and watches as Kageyama moves to get them. Tooru isn’t sure why he feels annoyed all of a sudden, when having someone experienced fuck you can only be a good thing. But he can’t help but wonder who Kageyama’s first was. Could it have been Shoyo? One of the Adlers, Ali Roma, or JNT members? He feels anger bubbling underneath his skin at the possibility that it could have been Ushijima.

Kageyama’s calloused hands grip his chin forcing his head to turn so that Kageyama can pull him into a kiss. “I frequented bars a lot in my early twenties,” Kageyama tells him.

“I expect this to be good then, Tobio-chan,” Tooru teases, but he can’t help the sense of relief that washes over him knowing that Kageyama probably doesn’t even think about his first when he probably doesn’t even remember them. Kageyama rolls his eyes at him before maneuvering Tooru until he’s fully on the bed with Kageyama between his legs. Tooru had gone flaccid during his brief moment of straying thoughts, but his cock is already filling again. He swallows hard at the display of easy strength on Kageyama’s part.

Kageyama kisses him again, as his strong fingers work to open Tooru up. His other hand trails along Tooru’s side all the while, tickling lightly, making every sliver of skin he touches feel extra sensitive, lighting each nerve on fire. When Kageyama sits back on his heels and curls his finger inside Tooru, Tooru’s breath hitches, body shuddering at the pleasure. He feels momentarily lost when Kageyama pulls out, before watching Kageyama rip open a foil packet and rolling a condom onto his cock. His own cock twitches in anticipation.

When Kageyama guides himself into Tooru, Tooru grips at Kageyama’s arms, breath shuddering at the slight burn as he feels himself opening up. Kageyama bends down to suck Tooru’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling gently as he begins to rock into Tooru. “Fuck,” Tooru cries hands moving to dig his fingers into Kageyama’s hips.

Kageyama builds up in rhythm and Tooru is a mess underneath him, sucking at the skin between Kageyama’s neck and shoulder so he doesn’t do something embarrassing like moan out the other man’s name.

When Kageyama takes Tooru’s cock in his hand, groaning into his ear, Tooru feels the heat pooling in his belly before pleasure ripples through him in waves, causing him to clench down on Kageyama. He cries out loudly riding through his orgasm before his body goes limp from the exertion. Kageyama’s rhythm stutters, his thrusting becoming erratic, before he stills with a strangled cry, cock pulsating inside Tooru. 

Tooru feels cold when Kageyama pulls out after, immediately standing to go to the bathroom. Tooru hears the water running.

Kageyama comes back with a towel, gently wiping Tooru's soiled stomach without saying a word. The silence is deafening. Tooru props himself up on his elbows, eyeing him intently. “I guess it’s late and I wouldn’t want it to be on me if you got murdered on your way back to your hotel,” Tooru says.

Kageyama stills for a moment, before continuing with his ministrations with the towel. He doesn’t respond, eventually going back to the bathroom to put the towel away. Tooru huffs and moves under the covers, muttering about ungrateful kouhais before closing his eyes. He sees the light turning off behind his eyelids and feels Kageyama joining him in bed. He shuffles for a bit before he settles, the room going quiet.

Tooru thinks about how he wants Kageyama to still be there in the morning, because maybe they should actually talk about all of this. He hadn’t been looking for a one night stand tonight until Kageyama kissed him. And maybe that’s still true, if he really thinks about it. As he drifts off to sleep, he hears Kageyama moving again, feels the way he shifts his weight off of the bed as he sits up.

Tooru keeps his breath steady, his heart pounding in his chest as Kageyama seems to just sit there for what feels like hours. The silence stretches and Tooru’s feels worry forming in the pit of his stomach. Is he thinking of leaving?

He almost breathes out in relief when Kageyama lies back down again, but he doesn’t keeping still in his pretense of sleep. Wide awake now, there’s no mistaking what he hears when Kageyama inches a little closer to him before mumbling, “I really like you, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru’s eyes shoot open and he is greeted by Kageyama’s dark hair, his face half turned into a pillow. His hand is splayed out on the sheets between them as if reaching out. He waits a few beats to see if Kageyama will move again, but his face seems to soften with sleep the longer Tooru stares at him.

Heart still beating quickly, he gingerly moves his hands until their fingers are touching before gently tugging until he’s cradling Kageyama’s hand in his own. He thinks he doesn’t have to fear Kageyama leaving before he wakes up, but holding his hand while they sleep is insurance, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter [@mmshokupan](www.twitter.com/mmshokupan). Sometimes I write threadfics on there too.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all kudos and comments! I'm always so touched when someone chooses to leave me one <3


End file.
